


Kitten Smitten

by Sohlah



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Just a cute little fic for practice, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohlah/pseuds/Sohlah
Summary: In which Chat Noir finds a stray kitten and gets Marinette to hold onto it.





	

Marinette sat at her desk, brow furrowing in utter frustration at the seemingly unreadable gibberish upon her paper. Night after night of endless patrols and akuma made in almost impossible to pay attention during her class lectures, much less make it there in time to hear them! If she wasn't falling asleep on the spot, then her head was full of thoughts about Adrien. And of course, as a result, her grades were starting to plummet rapidly through the ceiling. She groaned, banging her head against the desk in utter defeat.

  
  
"Tikki...... How did the other Ladybugs handle this..?" She grumbles, face not moving from its place smooshed against the desk.

  
  
She heard a faint giggle to the left of her, signifying Tikki's location. "Through hard work and determination, of course! You have both of those, Marinette, don't give up now!" She cheered, floating over to nuzzle her cheek. 

  
Marinette smiled warmly, a wave of gratitude washing over her. Tikki had always been one of the most rewarding facets of accepting the burden of her superhero alter ego. The kwami always had a tendency to cheer her up in bouts of sadness or hopelessness, and seemed to be persistent in keeping Marinette's confidence high. "Thanks, Tikki." She replied, picking up her pen to re-assess the problem given.

  
  
Tikki took a seat on her desk, munching on a cookie she had brought up to her room. It was a quiet afternoon, and it seemed as if Hawkmoth was being rather merciful to her for the past few days. No akuma attacks, less stress, and more time to catch up on homework. However, that didn't mean that she could skip out on nightly patrols. Not only did her job consist of purifying akumas, but it also extended to muggings, robberies, and dealing with crime that the police couldn't get under wraps. Honestly, the mayor should start recruiting better staff who could get the job done!

  
  
She took a moment to glare once more at her Physics homework, hoping that her gaze would miraculously set it on fire with its intensity. As she busied herself with such a task, an outrageously loud thud resounded above her. She jumped, startled, and quickly stood up to glance around. Tikki zipped away, hiding under her bed covers in alarm.

  
  
Only a few moments later, a soft rapping sounded from the door that led up to her balcony. There were only two people with the ability to hop onto her balcony without going through the bakery aside from herself; either a recently akumatized victim, or a certain, pesky leather clad cat superhero. As she ascended the stairs and lifted the trap door slowly, she couldn't help but freak out slightly at the sight before her.

  
  
Chat Noir sat on her balcony, back turned to her and messing with something in his lap. Had he figured out her identity? What would he need from a simple civilian? Did he just want to order from the top of the house? Was she the target of a newly akumatized victim? She shook her head from the thoughts, climbing out to stand on the balcony behind him. To get his attention, she cleared her throat, and put her hands on her hips.

  
  
"Oh, my! A visit from one of Paris' superheroes? Gee, I must be the luckiest girl in all of France!" She trills, trying her best not to let the sarcasm slip through her voice. As if he needed a more inflated ego! It kept away the suspiscion that she wasn't Ladybug, though, so it served its purpose.

  
Chat's ears perk up, and he turns around quickly, a smug grin overtaking his features. However, her gaze lowers to the soft, fuzzy white kitten within his lap. "That you are, Princess. This superhero is going to gift you with a very impurrtent task, too." He says, winking. She rolled her eyes at the pun, crossing her arms.

  
  
"What is it, Chat?" She asks, knowing very well what he was likely going to ask.

  
  
"Well, I found this poor, lonely kitten abandoned in an alleyway. His mother was nowhere to be found! I'm trying to find somebody who can give him a new home where he can live comfortably." He said, holding up the kitten like one would with a human infant.

  
  
Marinette frowned slightly. The kitten was certainly very, very cute... But then again, it was a golden rule of her parents that they couldn't keep a pet in a place where food was sold. "Why can't you just adopt it?" She asks, reaching to run a finger over the kitten's soft fur. It pawed at her, and started to purr softly.

  
  
Chat shook his head, handing the cat over to her. "Can't keep it with me for reasons I can't disclose. It would compurrmise my secret identity. Wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag, right?" He grins, leaning back against the edge of the balcony.

  
  
Marinette sighed, looking back to the tiny, fuzzy little kitten. "I don't know.... my parents would find it odd if I yanked a bunch of cat food, a litterbox, and a bunch of kitten toys to my room..." She trails off, studying the kitten's soft pink paw pads. Dear god, it was adorable.

  
  
"You'd be able to hide him though, won't you? I'll provide the supplies and bring it here, all expenses paid." He says in a rush, seemingly desperate to help the little kitten.

  
  
She looked to the tiny kitten, then back up to Chat, weighing her options. His eyes were large, and his ears flattened slightly in worry. She sighed, before nodding. "Fine. But if my parents find out, then you're going to have to find him a new home." She says, scritching the kitten's ears.

  
  
Chat automatically perks up, tail and ears shooting up in excitement. "Yes, wonderful! I'll be back later with the supplies!" He says, practically bouncing off of her roof onto the neighboring one. He pauses in his tracks, turning around once more and raising his voice. "You won't regret this, Princess, Chat Blanc is the cat's meow!" He yells, before bolting off in the direction of the nearest pet store.

  
  
She sighs, looking back to the kitten in utter defeat. "What did I just sign myself up for..?" She mumbled under her breath, bringing the kitten back down to her room and setting it on the floor. It immediately started to scan the room and sniff its new surroundings, before heading back over to curl up on her lap. So much for getting her homework done.


End file.
